Damage Control
by remonrime
Summary: At the Bennett house, the meaning of "bump in the night" takes on a literal sense, and Sophie can hear every bit of it. Jack/Jamie. M/M. labeled as M just to be saaafe.


**Title: Damage Control**

**Fandom: Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Jack/Jamie, Bennefrost**

**Rating: T-M (implied sex scene stuff)**

**A/N: here's a little quickie I managed to whip up. please excuse the mistakes, for it is 3:30 am. I will correct stuff later on.**

* * *

Sophie clutched at the coverlet above her, fingernails gouging the knitted fabric. She grit her teeth and screwed her eyes shut, the irritation inside her growing with each second that ticked by. She could hear them and they were as loud as they always were. Sophie hated it when Jamie came home from college. When he was home, Jack was home, and that usually lead to a lot more than a few bumps in the night.

They didn't think innocent little Sophie could hear them, but oh, she heard them alright. The walls were thin and Sophie's bedroom was adjacent to her brother's. She could hear every mewl and whimper that gasped from Jamie's throat, the faint creak of his mattress as it dipped, the occasional grunt or two from Jack as the floorboards groaned beneath them. Whenever they got together like this, she couldn't help but shiver- the entire house seemed to freeze when they coupled, and she knew it was Jack's doing. Sophie was young, but she wasn't stupid. Jamie and Jack may have thought she was naïve, a young spirit without a care in the world besides having fun, but she noticed things.

She first noticed something was going on between the two right before Jamie left for University. He had come down to breakfast one morning with the most blissed out look on his face. He had sat there staring into his bowl of Fruit Loops with the laziest smile on his lips, not even bothering to pick up his spoon and start eating. She had tried asking if he was alright, but he merely gave her a goofy smile and brought his bowl to the sink, skipping out on breakfast entirely. He then promptly shuffled upstairs, smiling all the while. When she saw Jack later that night, he didn't stop to tell her a bed time story like he usually did when he visited. He had offered her a quick hello, a chaste kiss on the cheek and playful head pat, and zoomed straight to Jamie's room, locking the window shut behind him. He never did that. Jack always left Jamie's window open when he visited. It was just his thing, his signature.

When Jamie would visit on holidays or breaks, the only thing on his mind was Jack. He would bombard Sophie with questions on his whereabouts, if she had talked to Jack yet, seen him, did he mention anything about him? She wondered why Jack just didn't visit Jamie at his school where they could do whatever it is they did over there, but then she gave it some thought. Jamie lived in a dorm with a roommate—not exactly a place to do the deed, as she had read it once on Wikipedia. The internet had taught her many things, and sex was just another topic that she stumbled across while cruising through blogging and social networking sites. It seemed that her big brother and the infamous Jack Frost were well acquainted in that area.

So she lay there stewing in her mounting frustration. An especially loud gasp from Jamie and a slight thump on her wall was all it took to send her tumbling across her bed with fury at her heels. She shuffled on her slippers, marched right out her door, and practically tore down the hallway with balled fists at her sides. She was so going to give them a piece of her mind. She didn't care if she was ruining a precious moment between them. She wanted her sleep and by God she was going to get it.

She silently thanked her mother for not installing locks on all their doorknobs, and placing her hand on the knob, she took a deep breath and mentally steeled herself. She knew what she was about to see would be very embarrassing and disgusting for both parties, but she couldn't stand hearing her brother, HER BIG BROTHER, scream as if he were being taken to cloud nine. This had gone on for one too many times. Her poor virgin ears had already been defiled.

She turned the knob and kicked the door in.

A loud gasp, a muffled "shit, shit, shit", and the sound of blankets being ruffled and scrunched up was all that she could hear.

Sophie puffed out her chest and set her back straight, staring straight across the room where she found Jamie laying naked on the bed, his hair ruffled and face tinged a deep shade of red. Jack on the other hand looked cool, but equally as windswept. The frost spirit sat between Jamie's splayed legs, hands planted beside either side of Jamie's face. Thankfully there was a blanket thrown over both of their naked backsides, thus shielding her eyes from their complete nudity.

"Oh my God Sophie, get out!" Jamie wailed, grabbing a pillow and smashing it over his face.

"Sophie, kid, go back to your room," Jack said a little more evenly, nudging a bit of the blanket over Jamie's exposed hip.

"No!" Sophie hollered, clenching her fists. "Do you guys know how thin these walls are?"

"Oh no," she heard her brother's muffled gasp from beneath the pillow. He quickly tossed it off and away. Jamie blanched, his face turning ghost white. "You mean…Oh God Sophie. Ugh." He seemed defeated, covering his face with his hands, his cheeks turning red once more. He looked like he wanted to cry. Jack anchored his eyes on the man beneath him, gently brushing Jamie's balled hands away.

"Every single time," Sophie continued, breathing through her nose, her eyes shut as her head tilted toward the floor. "And I hear all of it. All of it. Even those times when you guys like to talk each other through it."

"I'm dead, I'm dying," Jamie moaned, and surprisingly, Sophie heard Jack laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Jamie berated, shooting Jack a glare. Jack looked close to tears, but not in the way she expected. His shoulders were shaking and he was trying his damned hardest to contain the burbles of laughter that were threatening to spill from his lips.

"Oh man," he finally let out, heaving in a breath. "This sucks so bad." He then leaned down until his mouth was only inches away from her brother's ear and started whispering to him. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she did hear Jack mention something about "damage control", and she watched as Jamie nodded solemnly, Jack kissing his fingers as he shifted above him. The elder bunched the blankets around his waist and raised himself.

"Where are my pants?" Jack asked aloud, scanning the room with pewter-blue eyes.

"I think I'm on them," Jamie answered softly, and they both then proceeded to maneuver around each other. Sophie closed her eyes, her wild corn-colored hair mussing about her face.

"Alright."

Sophie looked up to find Jack in front of her, bare chested, but thankfully clothed with pants.

"Soph, do you have an iPod?" Jack asked evenly, and she could practically see the confusion on Jamie's face in the background.

"Um, no, mom said they're too expensive," she hesitated. Where in the world was Frost going with this?

"Okay, how about I strike a little something with Santa," he continued, hands at his hips.

"Are you bribing me?"

"In exchange for a bit of privacy," he went on. "I'll have North give you an iPod for Christmas, and whenever we're in town, all you have to do is…listen to it."

Jack sounded a bit unsure of himself at the end. It was the most awkward silence she ever experienced in her life. Her brother was silent, Jack was tight-lipped, and her eyes were wide.

But, temptation was just too much.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She heard both Jamie and Jack sigh collectively. She turned around and made to leave, but before she exited, she peered over her head and pointed at them both. "But in the future if you guys aren't done screwing around by the time my playlist is over, there will be hell."

She ignored Jack's raucous laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse any mistakes! Hope you liked! Review? :D**


End file.
